Starting Saturday Off Right
by RizzlesReads
Summary: Maura wakes up early to make breakfast for her and her girlfriend. She is greeted in the kitchen with something much more fulfilling than an omelet. Rizzles. Rated M for a reason. One shot.


**Starting Saturday Off Right**

The light sneaking through the blinds was finally enough to pull Maura out of her slumber. She remained still for a few moments to get her bearings and take note of her surroundings. Upon confirming that it's Saturday, a smile crept across her face as she slipped out of bed careful not to wake her sleeping girlfriend. Maura freshened up and decided that Jane's collared shirt and a pair of lacrosse shorts would be more appropriate attire to cook breakfast in than risk hot coffee scalding her currently bare skin. She fastened a few middle buttons to keep the shirt in place and slipped the shorts on enjoying their cool smoothness against her bare skin. As she moved about the kitchen prepping breakfast and brewing coffee, she couldn't help but notice her continuously increasing arousal from the smooth inside layer of the shorts, and the thought of her gorgeous girlfriend sprawled in their bed covered only by a sheet.

Maura stood by the edge of their kitchen island, patiently waiting for the pan on the stovetop to heat up. She was lost in her own fantasy of the lazy, pleasure-filled day she imagined her and The Detective having and jumped slightly when strong, slender arms were suddenly around her, and a taught figure pressed closely to her back. Before she had a chance to verbally greet her lover, The Detective's lips were on hers offering a greeting of their own. Maura was acutely aware of one of Jane's arms releasing her waist to reach for the stove and turn off the burner. Although Maura typically preferred to start her day with a balanced breakfast, she was powerless to stop the pleasure coursing through her and decided that a jolt of hormones would be the best way to start Saturday off right. Maura reached one hand up to the side of Jane's face to keep her lips securely locked against hers.

Jane's arm quickly returned to the Doctor's slim body and immediately began to undo the buttons of the shirt that created a barrier between her breasts and Maura's back. For as long as they've been together, Jane has always been awed by the effect direct skin-to-skin contact with Maura has on her. Once the buttons were open, Jane decided to be patient a few moments longer and allowed her strong hands to softly explore the smaller woman's torso. Maura's pleasure was more important to her than her own and she couldn't resist the small moans starting to escape Maura's lips as her fingers gently caressed every inch of her abdomen and started to make their way to her perfect mounds.

As much as Maura longed to see the toned body of her beautiful girlfriend and touch every inch of her, she was too entranced by the spell of Jane's hands and kiss to do anything about it. She did manage to slide the shirt off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor between them so she could at least feel her girlfriend's hard nipples brush against her back.

Jane's gentle assault on Maura's nipples stopped for a second as she enjoyed the shock through her body from her own nipples finally making contact with her flawless girlfriend's back. She regained her composure quickly and slowly let her fingers blaze a trail from Maura's breasts down over the front of the shorts she was wearing. Maura's anticipation was building and her breath increasing that she had to use her free hand to grip the side of the island in front of her, while her other remained on Jane's smooth cheek and their tongues kept exploring each other.

Jane enjoyed the idea of their intimacy being theirs alone and liked it even more when it felt as impulsive as this… to keep with this trend, she decided to not remove the shorts, but to instead let her girlfriend continue to enjoy their smoothness on her leg as her hand hitched up the bottom of the right leg and made soft, slow circles on Maura's upper and inner thigh. Maura's intense arousal became even more obvious as Jane felt the woman's wetness run down her thigh right onto Jane's willing fingers. Jane traced the line of wetness right back up to its source and spread it across every fold and opening.

"Jane, please…." Maura breathed, speaking the first words since Jane had awoken.

Giving in to her love's sweet, painful plea, Jane suddenly thrust a single finger firmly into her soft tissue, hitting the Doctor's sweet spot. Maura convulsed and cried out in pure pleasure of finally feeling the friction she'd been craving. Jane slipped in a second finger and pressed her palm firmly on Maura's clit to increase her sensations.

Jane could feel Maura's walls tightening and she knew the sensual woman in her arms was close to exploding before her. In one swift, athletic motion, Jane had pulled Maura's shorts down, sat on the floor beneath her, and had positioned her head between Maura's throbbing clit and the kitchen island. She quickly resumed stroking the other woman's G-spot and expertly sucking on and licking her clit. With a primal cry, Maura skyrocketed over the edge and convulsed every exhilarating, mind-blowing spasm through her body. Jane slowed her strokes and softened her tongue's motions, letting Maura ride out the waves of her intense orgasm, licking up every bit of her arousal along the way.

When Jane was sure Maura had fully enjoyed every wave of her body's sweet release, she gently pulled her fingers out, and softly kissed the woman's swollen folds. Maura took a half step back and offered a hand to help The Detective to her feet. With a sweet, satisfied smile, Maura whispered "Good morning sexy" and kissed the lips of her girlfriend which were glistening with the evidence of her ecstasy.

Maura, thrilled to finally be able to touch her tough girlfriend, casually let her hands slide down Jane's side, over the top of her thigh and between her legs, feeling Jane's wetness.

"Seems like you're almost as turned on as I just was... Let's do something about that…"

With a seductive smile, Maura dropped her shorts, grabbed the Detective's hands and lead her to the Jacuzzi in their master suite to give her at least the same amount of pleasure and love she was just given…

**This was my first FanFic ever; reviews, comments and feedback please!**


End file.
